Avaria
Avaria is a powerful monster classified as the newly discovered monster class Avarians. Avarians have a body structure similar to that of elder dragons, main difference being that Avarians can stand on their back legs as well as on all fours. As their name suggests, they are superficially bird-like, and have feathers instead of scales. Avaria is very well known for both its power and astounding beauty. It boasts expert control over wind. Biology Avaria possesses a long, sharp hooked beak which it uses in many attacks. It's fan-like tail is long and produces gusts of wind when slammed into the ground. Avaria's most noticeable feature by far, however, is it's feathers. They are extremely beautiful, combining elegant contrasts of red, green, blue and violet. Their beauty hides the true terror of Avaria- the razor-sharp steel feathers that line the edges of their wings. These feathers can cut through anything. As the avaria ages, the feathers change from steel to machalite to mellanje to eternite, progressively becoming sharper and sharper. These feathers can also be detached by will by the Avaria to throw them at prey and hunters. Avaria can also create massive wind tornadoes by spinning at rapid speed. To top it all off, it is a very skilled flier, able to perform complex aerial maneuvers and attacks. Behavior Extremely aggressive, Avaria will attack anything and everything it sees, with the outcome being the Avaria on the winning side each time. The last thing many a creature sees is the razor sharp feather of an Avaria hurtling towards their neck before it cleanly decapitates it from the rest of their body. In battle, Avaria is extremely agile, able to perform sporadic motions that confuse hunters before their inevitable demise. Weapon Effectiveness Avaria is highly resistant against wind and earth element attacks, and is very weak to ice. Paralysis is also a great enemy of Avaria, however, trapping it twice as long as other monsters. Breakables Avaria's beak can be broken, it's chest and wings scarred, and it's tail scarred then severed. In-Game Description Threat: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Avarian known for both it's power and grace. Commanding hundreds of razor-sharp feathers, it is the most respected and feared of all avarians. It is said that the sound of the wind is the call of the Avaria demanding bloodshed. Attacks Avaria has multiple attack forms.attacks which are shared accros all of its forms are marked (s) All-Fours Attacks *'Wing Slash- '''Avaria slashes at the hunter with its wings. This move is impossible to predict, as it has no buildup at all. Sometimes it can chain up to six of these in a row. Unblockable. (s) *'Talon Slash- 'Unremarkable. *'Peck- 'Unremarkable. (s) *'Lunge- 'Avaria folds it's wings back and hurtles towards the hunter at an extremely fast speed. Has an unlimited range, so caution is neccecary. Can change direction quickly during this move. Impossible to predict. (s) *'Wing Spin- 'Avaria spins round very quickly, slashing it's wings in a circular motion. Impossible to predict, unblockable. (s) *'Diving Wind Tackle- 'Avaria does a backflip while hurtling into the air, before lunging downwards, creating an explosion of wind. Causes windblight. (s) *'Spinning Tackle- 'Avaria revolves rapidly and rushes towards the hunter. It is similar to Lunge, except this move is more powerful but slightly slower. Impossible to predict. (s) *'Tail Slam- 'Avaria slams it's tail on the ground, creating a blast of wind. Causes windblight. *'Vertical Death Dive- 'Avaria lunges vertically into the air, out of sight, before diving towards the ground after 3 to 6 seconds later. *'Wind Blast-''' Avaria shoots a ball of wind out of its mouth. Causes windblight. (s) *'Feather Throw- '''Avaria throws one of its deadly feathers towards the hunter at incredible speed. It sometimes chains up to twelve of these in a row. Unblockable. (s) *'Feather Barrier- 'Avaria releases hundreds of feathers around it which remain there for a minute and act as a deterrent to anything that touches it, dealing mild damage. *'Feather Break- 'Avaria does this a minute after it performs Feather Barrier. It sends the feathers towards the hunter rapidly. The feather seem to have mild homing capabilities. Unblockable. *'Feather Storm- 'Avaria does this a minute after performing Feather Barrier in rage mode. It sends the feathers off in a wall formation before they return to avaria who coats them in wind and blasts them off in all directions. The rage mode equivalent of Feather Break. Unblockable, causes windblight if hit at the second stage of the attack. *'Great Tornado- 'Avaria spins round rapidly, creating a large tornado. Unblockable, causes windblight. Does extremely high amounts of damage. (s) *'Great Tornado Slam- '''Avaria spins round rapidly, rises into the air, and slams on the ground, creating an even bigger and deadlier tornado. It takes up about three quarters of an average-sized area, and in close quarters, it is unavoidable. Unblockable, causes windblight, and does near fatal amounts of damage. (s) (Equipment Coming Soon... Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern